Das verschneite Grab
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hermine besucht an Heiligabend Professor Snapes Grab, als sie dort einer weiß leuchtenden Figur begegnet... Ein Engel?


**Das verschneite Grab**

Der Friedhof war dunkel und in eine dicke Schneedecke gehüllt, als Hermine ihn betrat. Es herrschte absolute Totenstille, denn außer ihnen und ihr war niemand mehr auf dem Friedhof. Die allermeisten Menschen hatten sich um diese Zeit längst mit ihren Liebsten versammelt, um zu essen, zu feiern und zu beten, denn es war Heiligabend.

Nur Hermine nicht, denn sie hatte die meisten ihrer Freunde und Liebsten im Krieg verloren. Voldemort war besiegt worden, doch zu welchem Preis…

Sie ging schnurstracks auf ein bestimmtes Grab zu; sie hatte es seit dem Ende des Krieges im Sommer oft besucht. Selbst jetzt, wo alles durch den Schnee so anders aussah, wussten ihre Füße genau, welchen Gang sie betreten musste, um zu ihm zu gelangen. Schließlich stand sie am richtigen Grab, hockte sich davor und wischte den Schnee von der Inschrift des Grabsteins. Sie trug keine Handschuhe, doch die Kälte berührte sie nicht. Sie wollte seinen Namen lesen:

 _Severus Snape_

 _9\. Januar 1960 -_

 _2\. Mai 1997_

Jedes Mal, wenn sie sein Grab besuchte, musste sie weinen, und so fielen ihr auch dieses Mal ein paar Tränen die Wange hinunter.

„Hallo, Professor Snape", sagte sie und berührte den grauen Marmorstein. Sie sprach jedes Mal mit ihm; es kam ihr nicht albern vor. _So grüßt man eben einen Helden_ , sagte sie sich jedes Mal. „Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht", flüsterte sie und legte einen schwarzen runden Stein in den Schnee vor seinem Grabstein. „Ich weiß, dass Sie schwarz mögen, und als ich ihn sah, musste ich irgendwie an Sie denken." Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und zauberte ihm eine kleine Blume aus Schnee und Eis auf sein Grab. „Sie finden sie vermutlich kitschig, aber ich finde sie wunderschön." Da musste sie leise lachen. „Natürlich finden Sie sie kitschig." Sie lachte lauter, als sie sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorstellte, wenn er sehen würde, was sie mit seinem Grab getan hatte. Kurze Zeit später hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und starrte nun bewegungslos auf seinen Namen…

Auf einmal begann der Grabstein, weißlich zu glühen.

Hermine sprang erschrocken auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, während sie ihre Augen mit den Händen abschirmen musste, da das Licht viel zu grell war.

Nach einer Weile klang die Intensität des Lichts ab, sodass sie wieder sehen konnte. Doch was sie dann entdeckte, wollte sie zuerst nicht für wahr halten.

Severus Snape stand vor ihr, als sei nichts gewesen, als würde er immer noch leben! Nur ein leichter weißer Schein um seinen Körper verriet ihr, dass er zu den Toten gehörte.

„Das kann nicht sein", flüsterte sie erschrocken. Dann fragte sie lauter: „Professor Snape?"

Die Erscheinung des Professors, die sich bis eben noch verwundert umgesehen hatte, sah sie nun mit festem Blick an.

„Professor Snape, sind Sie es wirklich?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er nickte langsam. „Das bin ich", antwortete er und seine Stimme klang so tief und schön wie eh und je.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Sind Sie ein Geist?"

„Nein, Miss Granger, als Geist bin ich nicht zurückgekommen. Ich erinnere mich, eindeutig gefragt worden zu sein, ob ich _weiter_ oder _zurück_ wollen würde, und ich habe mich für _weiter_ entschieden. Ich kann kein Geist sein. Ich kann Ihnen aber auch leider nicht sagen, was ich dann bin. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich hier tue. Vielleicht bin ich ja ein Engel?" Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Warum ich ein Engel sein könnte?", fragte er und quittierte die Frage mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ja, das ist wahrhaftig eine berechtigte Frage."

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht", sagte sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Warum sind Sie nicht zurückgekommen?", wollte sie wissen und fing an, wütend zu werden. „Warum sind Sie nicht zurückgekommen?! Warum haben Sie uns hier alleine gelassen?!" Plötzlich stürmte sie auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm schluchzend in die Arme.

Sie hatte für einen kurzen Moment Sorge gehabt, sie könne einfach durch ihn hindurchspringen, doch dem war nicht so. Er fühlte sich an wie ein normaler Mensch, ein wenig kälter vielleicht als die Lebenden, aber immer noch aus Fleisch und Blut.

Sie weinte und weinte und es schien, als würde sie niemals damit aufhören. Immer wieder murmelte sie: „Warum sind Sie nicht wiedergekommen?" und er wusste, dass sie um ihn und all die anderen Gefallenen weinte.

Er versuchte, sie zu trösten, strich ihr über die Haare, sprach ihr aufmunternd zu, zog sie fest an sich, gab ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit.

Es brauchte lange Zeit, doch schließlich waren die Tränen versiegt und Hermine schluchzte nur noch trocken.

„Ach, Miss Granger", sagte Professor Snape schließlich, als er wusste, sie würde ihm zuhören. „Ich wollte nicht zurückkehren. Ich wollte endlich nach all den langen, traurigen, elenden Jahren meine Ruhe haben. Können Sie das nicht verstehen?"

„Doch", sagte Hermine und musste es wiederholen, da sie sich erst räuspern musste, damit aus ihrem Mund ein Ton herauskam. „Doch", flüsterte sie, „aber es tat trotzdem weh."

„Ich weiß", sagte Professor Snape und nahm sie fester in den Arm, hielt sie, damit sie nicht zerfallen würde. „Ich weiß."

„Sie sind alle gegangen und nicht wiedergekommen", weinte sie. „Remus nicht. Tonks nicht. Fred nicht. Und Sie nicht. Und so viele andere nicht. All unsere lieben, lieben Freunde sind einfach von uns gegangen."

„Der Krieg mag vorbei sein, aber seine Wunden bleiben ein Leben lang", seufzte Professor Snape.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, in der nur das regelmäßige Atmen der beiden zu hören war.

„Ist es schön dort, wo Sie nun sind?", fragte Hermine irgendwann und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Er lächelte. „Ja, es ist wunderschön und ruhig. Es ist wirklich der Frieden."

„Sind die anderen auch dort?"

„Ja, sie sind alle dort und warten auf euch, wenn ihr in 90, 100 oder mehr Jahren dazustoßen werdet."

„Wirklich?"

„Ganz bestimmt", versicherte Professor Snape und Hermine glaubte ihm.

„Warten Sie auch auf jemanden?", wollte sie nun wissen.

„Natürlich", erwiderte er. „Auf Sie, Miss Granger."

„Auf mich? Wieso denn auf mich?"

„Sie werden eine großartige Wissenschaftlerin werden, davon bin ich überzeugt. Sie werden neue Tränke finden, die bisher nicht heilbare Krankheiten heilen können, und vieles mehr. Davon müssen Sie mir doch berichten."

„Das werde ich", versprach sie.

„So, Miss Granger, und nun müssen Sie mich loslassen. Sie müssen den Krieg hinter sich lassen und anfangen, ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Halten Sie sich an Ihre Freunde, sie werden Ihnen helfen. Verbringen Sie zum Beispiel den heutigen Abend in ihrer Gesellschaft."

„Ich wollte Sie nicht vergessen", sagte sie trotzig.

„Das weiß ich", sagte er milde lächelnd. „Aber um sich an mich zu erinnern, brauchen Sie nicht so oft zu meinem Grab zu kommen. Hier ruhen nur meine Knochen und verwesen langsam, aber sicher. Meine Seele aber ist in einer anderen Welt, und so genügt es, sich an meine Seele zu erinnern, um sich an mich zu erinnern."

Hermine nickte langsam. „Loslassen ist schwer", sagte sie, trat aber trotzdem einen Schritt zurück.

„Diejenigen, die uns verlassen haben, sind niemals vollkommen verschwunden."

„Sie sind immer in unserem Herzen", beendete Hermine seinen Gedanken.

„Sehen Sie, Miss Granger, Sie brauchen meine Ratschläge gar nicht. Sie sind stark, Sie müssen sich nur wieder daran erinnern."

„Das werde ich", sagte sie.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger", sagte Professor Snape dann und begann, sich in strahlendweißem Licht aufzulösen.

Hermine schloss die Augen und flüsterte: „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape." Dann fiel sie zu Boden und blieb regungslos im Schnee liegen…

„Hermine!"

Als sie wieder die Augen aufschlug, sah sie Harrys besorgtes Gesicht über sich.

„Hermine, verdammt, was machst du denn hier!", rief Harry und half ihr aufzustehen. „Du bist ja ganz kalt!" Er öffnete seinen Mantel und nahm sie dann in den Arm, um sie zu wärmen.

„Ich habe einen Engel gesehen", flüsterte sie benommen.

„Einen Engel?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Du warst schon wieder bei seinem Grab und dieses Mal wärst du fast erfroren. So kann das nicht weitergehen! Du musst loslassen!"

Loslassen. Dieses Wort löste in Hermine etwas aus. Sie sah Harry ernst an und sagte: „Ja, das werde ich. Ich werde loslassen. Ich werde nicht mehr so oft herkommen. Und ich werde wieder bei euch sein."

„Gott sei Dank", murmelte Harry, zog sie noch einmal froh an sich und machte sich dann mit ihr auf den Weg nach Hause.

In all den vielen Jahren, die darauf folgten, wendete sich Hermine mit all ihrem Ehrgeiz der Trankforschung zu und widmete all ihre Errungenschaften ihrem Professor Snape – nicht einmal zweifelnd, ob die Begegnung mit ihm überhaupt in der Realität stattgefunden hat…

ENDE.


End file.
